


It’s 1 Am

by Saxophlute12



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Lol what’s sleep, Other, because why not, ive fixed like 16 typos In the tags already, snooze hours, something I need apparently, these are all going to end up being typed up on my phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saxophlute12/pseuds/Saxophlute12
Summary: Can’t sleep - write
Kudos: 16





	It’s 1 Am

“Ink, he’s _going_ to kill you.” Dream watched tiredly as the soulless being painted a mustache and monocle on the glitched skeleton’s skull. He yawned and rubbed a socket as he pulled the blanket he had further over his shoulders. “And I’m not saving you from his wrath again.”

Ink gave a soft snicker while completely ignoring Dream, his movements very careful and slow while painting the fine details on Error’s skull. “Oh but he looks so mighty fine, Dream. I should find a top hat somewhere.”

”That’s even worse! Ink, You don’t need the details in it, let’s just leave him alone. It’s bad enough as it is.” He put a hand on Ink’s shoulder and tried to further persuade him to cease his actions. “You’re going to wake up tomorrow tied to a log floating down a river.”

”Yeah, yeah I’m almost done- the log thing sounds fun, actually! I’ll have to try it sometime and tell you all about it.” He stood up straight to admire his masterpiece, nibbling on the end of the paintbrush.

”If you live to tell the tale.” Dream muttered softly under his breath and turned to finally head to bed. “Don’t come crying to me when he eventually does come to enact his revenge on you!” He shook his head, pausing in the doorway to his room. “And Dear Stars, get some rest!”

”True artists never sleep! Everyone knows that the best inspiration comes when you’re lying awake in bed at midnight!” Ink have a wide grin to the other skeleton, going off to his own room. “Soooo no promises on getting rest!”

”If I hear Caramelldansen at 3 AM one more time, it’s going to be _me_ that ties you to that log!” Dream shook his fist at Ink with a playful yet still threatening glare. That was the last that he said before heading off into his room to pass out on the soft mattress.

Ink hummed a quick tune and plopped himself down into a chair, spinning around a couple times before hunching over a desk to draw. He’d rigged a bucket of water over his door so that it would- Hopefully- fall on the glitch’s head. Ink would soon find out- and he was hoping it would work. Error would probably do worse than just tie him to a log and send him down a river Emperor’s New Groove style, but he wasn’t bothered by that at the moment.

That was Tomorrow Ink’s issue.


End file.
